


I'll Fight A Horde Of Zombies Just To Be With You

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-23
Updated: 2011-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: zombies</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Fight A Horde Of Zombies Just To Be With You

Lisa's fingers trembled as she loaded her shotgun. "I thought you were an expert hunter."

Gwen stood up to shoot off a couple of rounds before ducking down behind the turned over car. "I am."

"So tell me again why zombies are attacking Battle Creek, Michigan!" An explosion a block away rocked the air and Lisa flinched. "Ben's in school-" she broke off, not wanting to voice her worries.

Gwen pressed her lips against Lisa's in a quick kiss before pulling back and squeezing her shoulder. "We'll cut a bloody swath through the zombies and rescue Ben. He's a smart kid. He'll be fine."

There was another explosion, this time closer to their location, and Gwen took hold of Lisa's hand. "Let's go."

They darted between packs of zombies and screaming humans. As much as Lisa wanted to help her neighbors, they were too late for such rescues, and Gwen knew Lisa wouldn't rest until her son was in her arms. Still, Gwen shielded Lisa as much as she could from the carnage on the streets. Her cousin may have taught Lisa how to survive, but she hadn't grown up in this world like Gwen or Dean did.

When they were a block away from Ben's school, Lisa kept a look out for zombies with her shotgun while Gwen plotted the best way to get inside.

"Okay, I think we can go through the back near the cafeteria. It looks clear from here. Where do you think Ben would be?"

"His homeroom. It's the building across the cafeteria. Wait," Lisa said before Gwen could take a step forward. "I just wanted to say thank you, Gwen. I didn't expect you to return, but you're here."

Gwen gave her a small smile, throat clogged with emotion. Of course she was there with Lisa. She had been with the Campbells when she'd heard news of the zombie attack and she hauled ass towards Lisa, heart thundering all the while because she wasn't sure if Lisa or Ben were okay.

"Let's go get Ben. We'll hole up at my family's compound." Gwen touched Lisa's cheek. "Trust me, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."


End file.
